


Back To The Start

by Saoirse Mooney (achuislemochroi)



Series: Narniafic [3]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Caspian X, Setting: Dawn Treader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/Saoirse%20Mooney
Summary: You hadn’t dared dream you’d hear that voice again.





	Back To The Start

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the Coldplay song _The Scientist_.

‘Caspian!’

You hadn’t dared dream you’d hear that voice again. It’s a moment’s work to rip your attention from Lucy and turn, your stomach somersaulting as your eyes lock with Edmund’s.

Somebody shoves a blanket into your hands and you move to throw it around Edmund’s shoulders, trying not to notice how his touch burns you when you take the opportunity to pull him into a half hug.

It takes less than the space between one breath and the next for the unnamed thing between you, sparked anew from this unexpected yet welcome meeting, to burst again into open flame.


End file.
